sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kidnapped (1960 film)
| starring = Peter Finch James MacArthur Bernard Lee | music = Cedric Thorpe Davie | cinematography = Paul Beeson | editing = Gordon Stone | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English, Scots | budget = | gross = }} 'Kidnapped' is a 1960 Walt Disney Productions live-action film adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's classic 1886 novel ''Kidnapped. It stars Peter Finch and James MacArthur, and was Disney's second production based on a novel by Stevenson, the first being Treasure Island. It also marked Peter O'Toole's feature film debut. Plot In 18th century Scotland, young David Balfour (James MacArthur) is directed by his recently deceased father's letter to go to the House of Shaws, where he is greeted without much enthusiasm by his miserly uncle Ebenezer (John Laurie). An attempt to arrange a fatal accident makes it clear that Ebenezer has no affection for his nephew. Since David is not sufficiently on his guard, he accompanies Ebenezer to a meeting with a seafaring business associate, Captain Hoseason (Bernard Lee). The captain lures David aboard his ship and shanghais him, at Ebenezer's instigation. At sea, David learns that he is to be sold into indentured servitude. However, a thick fog comes up and the ship collides with a boat. Alan Breck Stewart (Peter Finch), the only survivor of the latter, is brought aboard and pays for his passage, but the greedy captain plots to kill him for the rest of his money. David warns Alan, and the two are able to overcome the murderous crew. Alan coerces Hoseason into putting them ashore. The ship founders, but David manages to reach land alone. After several dangerous encounters, he is rescued by Alan, who turns out to be a Jacobite wanted by the authorities. Evading the soldiers, the two make their way back to the House of Shaws, where Alan tricks Ebenezer into admitting his crimes within the hearing of a hidden witness, allowing David to claim his inheritance. Cast * Peter Finch as Allan Breck Stewart * James MacArthur as David Balfour * Bernard Lee as Captain Hoseason * John Laurie as Ebenezer Balfour * Niall MacGinnis as Mr. Shuan * Finlay Currie as Cluny MacPherson * Miles Malleson as Mr. Rankeillor * Duncan Macrae as The Highlander * Andrew Cruickshank as Colin Campbell * Peter O'Toole as Robin MacGregor * Alex Mackenzie as The Ferryman * Oliver Johnston as Mr. Campbell * Norman Macowan as Tinker * Eileen Way as Jennet Clouston * Edie Martin as the woman on the bridge (from whom Alan Breck buys the pipe and tobacco) * Abe Barker as Donald Dhu MacLaren * Richard Evans (uncredited) as Ransome, the cabin boy Production Development Robert Stevenson was making Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1958) for Walt Disney in England when Disney visited the set and suggested they adapt Robert Louis Stevenson's novel Kidnapped for their next project. Stevenson re-read the novel, was enthused, and wrote a treatment on a working holiday in Scotland. When another project he was working on fell over, Stevenson wrote a screenplay for Kidnapped. The novel had been filmed twice before by Hollywood studios, in 1938 and 1942. 20th Century Fox had registered rights to the title but waived them and the film was announced in December 1958.FILM EVENTS. (1958, Dec 25). Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/167354795?accountid=13902 Stevenson says Disney was of great use when working on the script. Many people advised Stevenson to put a girl in the story, but Disney resisted, saying it was not true to the novel. By the time filming started, Stevenson estimated he had read the novel "eight to ten times." Casting The lead role was given to James MacArthur, who had just made The Light in the Forest (1958) and Third Man on the Mountain (1959) for Disney and been signed to a two-picture deal with the studio. (The second film would be Swiss Family Robinson.) MacArthur would be the only American in the cast.Hopper, H. (1959, Jan 24). Disney protege signed for two big pictures. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/182201102?accountid=13902 Actor John Breslin coached his Scottish accent. The other lead role was given to Peter Finch who had just impressed with The Nun's Story (1959). Peter O'Toole was given a small role at the suggestion of Peter Finch. It was O'Toole's first movie; he would shortly become a sensation of the London stage with his performance in The Long and the Short and the Tall.By, S. W. (1960, Jan 24). REPORTS ON BRITAIN'S VARIED MOVIE FRONTS. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/115236724?accountid=13902 Shooting Filming started 27 April 1959 on location in Oban in Scotland, with studio work done at Pinewood in London.By THOMAS M PRYORSpecial to The New,York Times. (1959, Jan 26). MOVIE TO CO-STAR COWARD, GUINNESS. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/114715321?accountid=13902By, S. W. (1959, Jun 14). ' KIDNAPPED' IN THE HEART OF THE HIGHLANDS. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/114653605?accountid=13902 Stevenson wanted to film the assassination of Colin Roy Campbell in the actual locale, a few miles from Ballachulish, but the original spot was now the site of a forest of Norwegian pines, so he filmed it on the slopes of Ardguar, about twelve miles away. Reception Upon the film's original release, New York Times film critic Eugene Archer gave the film a negative review by stating that, "Either Mr. Disney, who made a vigorous Treasure Island ten years ago, has lost his touch in the intervening decade, or the kids have been spoiled by Gunsmoke and Peter Gunn. Yesterday's audience was definitely not amused." See also * List of American films of 1960 References External links * * * * Category:British films Category:British adventure films Category:1960 films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:1960s adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films based on Kidnapped (novel) Category:Films directed by Robert Stevenson Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios